


Abroad

by ugh_its_vai



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: My First Fanfic, Other, World Tour: Love Yourself: Speak Yourself (BTS Tour)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugh_its_vai/pseuds/ugh_its_vai
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Elayna Kim has seen so much grief in her lifetime, that when she is adopted and things finally start going right, she is constantly paranoid everything is going to fall apart. Especially when she and Kim Taehyung find themselves in a relationship without labels, and she's too afraid to give them one, causing tension between them, and her adoptive father Kim Seokjin.She can't seem to choose who she's more loyal to. The boy who loves her more than anything, or the man who's acted as her father single she was twelve? And, most importantly, will it tear the band apart?
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V & Original Female Character(s), Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin





	Abroad

It was a sunny day in Pasadena, not too warm but not too cold either. By my standards, it was perfect. By nightfall, I knew I would need a sweater, so I was trying to enjoy the heat of the sun while it lasted. I went to the beach with my family yesterday. We were staying in a small coastal town to avoid the mob of fans. I wasn’t doing any harm, I was just enjoying the orange glow of the sunset, watching it dance across the nearby lake like diamonds. The golden hour, my favorite time other than dawn.   
The mild breeze skittered across my bare, freshly waxed legs, moving my short white sundress a bit. I smiled and hummed, How wonderful. I laid back on the warm concrete surface, folding my arms behind my head and smiling. I loved the days when the heat lulled sleepily in the air, the breeze pushing through the trees melodically. The days when I could pretend my life was normal and I was just enjoying the summertime.   
But that was only a fantasy. 

“Hey kid!” The security guard screeched. “Get back here!” I shot up, my eyes wide, and my peace ruined. I had half the mind to jump up and yell at him for interrupting. But, against my impulsive wishes, I turned and sprinted in the other direction. Across the ledge of the west wall of the Rose Bowl Stadium. This was going to be my new favorite spot, until the Stay-freaking-puffed Marshmallow man ruined it.   
I laughed as I ran, my bare feet slapping against the warm concrete. I would always get into trouble like this, not that I minded, it gave the tour some flavor. “Catch me if you can!” I called in a sing-song voice. Man, those vocal lessons were really paying off, not to mention the days in the gym with Jungkook.   
My legs were sore from ballet, but at that time, being delivered back to my father by a security guard was the incentive to push past the ache.   
“Elayna! Kim!” My uncle’s voice boomed over the speaker, “You get your ass down here! NOW!” I looked down at the stage, all set and ready to go for tonight’s show, and saw a small figure on the stage holding a microphone. His silver hair shimmered in the sunlight, “Crap,” I whispered to myself. The last person I wanted to see me was Kim Namjoon. Shit, I thought, He’s gonna kill me. Before departing my new friend, I decided to make it theatrical. I smiled back to the security guard, “It was nice knowing you!” I chirped, “But, I’m afraid my uncle is calling me.”   
The security guard was stunned. I scoffed and climbed down the ladder to the stairs that would lead me to the pit. I knew what punishment awaited me, and I was not looking forward to it. 

One week, no ballet studio, no gym with Kook, no eating out, and a stern smack on the back of the head. I mentally groaned as I repeated my rules in my head. I yanked the brush through my curly brown locks aggressively, unleashing my anger upon my unruly hair. I muttered a string of curse words under my breath.   
“C’mon Lainey,” Taehyung groaned from the bed in the hotel room. “It’s really not that bad. He could’ve taken your phone, or made you go back to Seoul.”   
I rolled my eyes, like the seventeen-year-old I was, and walked out of the bathroom. Tae was in his pajamas already, tired from a knockout concert. I didn’t blame him. Sure, they put on killer shows, but I saw what it did to them behind closed doors.   
“Be quiet,” I told him. “I’m seventeen years old, I don’t need rules anymore.”   
Taehyung rolled his eyes, “You sound like every thirteen-year-old literally ever.”   
I smirked and flicked his nose, “Shut up,” I muttered. He chuckled victoriously. I scoffed and buried my face into his muscular chest. He smelled clean, and his skin was still damp from his shower. I hummed, “You smell so good.” I received no other response, the only sound that echoed throughout the room was the sound of Taehyung’s breathing. He had fallen asleep, and I soon joined that sweet oblivion with him.   
… 

I woke up to Tae’s singing echoing off the walls of the shower. I smiled, it almost made me believe that I had a normal life for a moment. It was a wonderful distraction. The only one that ever worked, really. Deciding that I needed a shower as well, I stripped myself of my soft pajamas and happily joined him.   
His body was blurred from the foggy glass, but I could still tell that he was relaxed from the hot water. I took a moment to admire him. I understood why everyone was obsessed over his looks. It’s because he was incredibly sexy, to say the very least. And he was all mine.   
Opening the glass door to the shower, I back hugged him to make my presence known. His singing didn’t stop, I pressed my ear to his back and listened to the vibrations of his deep voice. I allowed my hands to travel over his shoulders, then his muscular chest and back. Before my hands could travel any further, he turned and looked down at me, the water dripping from his brown hair. “Good morning,” he hummed lazily as he kissed my neck. I smiled but said nothing in response. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him and pressed myself to his chest. That earned a chuckle from him. I smiled sweetly and nuzzled his warm skin. “You’re so soft in the morning,” he whispered in my ear. I nodded in agreement, not really hearing him as his large hands dragged the soapy sponge all over my back and chest. “You’re so pretty, baby.” He whispered in my ear, “How’d I get so lucky?”   
I simply stood there sleepily and let myself bask in the feeling of his hands on my skin. I looked into his eyes and kissed him deeply. “I think I’m falling in love with you, Taetae.”   
He pulled away, and smiled widely, “I love you too, Elayna.” He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing my neck in the process. He growled hungrily, the innocent Tae that I just saw was gone. This was demanding… and dominant.   
Not long after, we made love until the scalding water of the shower ran cold.   
… 

Yoongi and I-the early risers of the house-were eating breakfast in his room, the only room big enough for all seven of us to eat together. Yoongi poured coffee in my mug and sat back down in his seat, a smirk on his handsome face. “You have any boys over last night?” Yoongi teased from across the breakfast table. I sat in shock for a moment, wondering why he would ask something like that. Did he hear us last night? Did he see us do something? Was it obvious?  
“W-What?” I stammered. “Wh-Why wo-ould you think th-that?”   
He pointed his finger and motioned a circle around the side of his neck, “You’ve got yourself a nice mark on the side of your neck.” He chuckled and raised an eyebrow, “Busy night?”   
I took a moment to decide what to do. If I were to come clean and tell him, he would tell Dad, if I were to lie, he would be able to tell. Usually, I wasn’t very good at lying with the Hyung Line, but I don’t think Yoongi cared enough at the moment. But, if this was Seokjin, he could tell I was lying before I even opened my mouth. So, I played it off as a joke, to avoid lying. “Why,” I scoffed, “you jealous?”   
He rolled his eyes and pulled the collar of his shirt down, just under his collar bones. On his pale skin, were dark hickeys. Where one ended, another began, from one side of his chest to another. I scoffed, “No freaking way.”   
“Oh yes freaking way,” he told me, chuckling, “You should tell whoever left you those to step up their game.”   
“No can do, my friend.” I said, taking a bite out of my apple, “It was an ordeal in times of great emotional distress. I’m afraid I won’t be seeing my late-night-friend again.” So much for not lying.   
Yoongi laughed, “That must be so terrible for you.”   
I dabbed at fake tears and sniffled, “It really is.” I received a laugh in response.   
Jungkook and Namjoon pulled out chairs and sat down, both munching on cereal. “What’s terrible?” Jungkook asked.   
“Nothing,” I said with a small laugh. I turned to Jungkook who was pouring cereal into a bowl full of milk. “Other than the fact that you put the milk in first, c’mon man!” I added, motioning to the bowl of cereal in front of him.   
“Leave me and my cereal-” he took a bite, “alone, thank you.” I giggled and went back to eating. If I was going to sneak into a practice room, I would need enough energy to be on high alert.   
There was a rehearsal room, for the backup dancers and the main act to get ready for the show, there were mirrors and a bar in there. While they were on stage, I planned to sneak into the studio to get some practice in. Of course, I would have to sneak my things into the venue in my backpack. It shouldn’t be too difficult. 

Taehyung entered Yoongi’s room, where we were all eating. His hair was somewhat messy, but it was attractive either way. His neck was covered in love bites and hickeys, Yoongi seemed to notice them too. Because, once Tae sat down, Yoongi raised an eyebrow and whispered in my ear softly, “One-time thing, huh?”   
I rolled my eyes, trying to play it off. “Yes, Yoongi,” I whispered, “a one-time thing. With a stranger.” He raised an eyebrow and nodded as he sipped more of his coffee. Taehyung tapped my leg with his foot and winked at me. I smiled and trailed my eyes down to his neck. It was covered in purple and red marks, fresh ones. I allowed myself to feel proud of my work.   
I felt so lucky, I wouldn’t have anything to complain about if it weren’t for the fact that I couldn’t tell the world about my boyfriend. There were two reasons why: One, I’m a minor, and it’s illegal; Two, he’d get fired. I’m not selfish enough to risk his job and BTS as a whole. I wouldn’t be able to see him again, and it would ruin his friendship with Seokjin. I would be ruining everything, and I wouldn’t destroy his image like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on this website to please be nice!! <3


End file.
